


Burrito of Solitude

by Zyxst



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Burritoing, Chocolates, Christmas, Eating, F/M, Ferrero Rocher - Freeform, Fluff, Holidays, Humor, Reader Insert, Taking Advantage of Clint's Marksmanship, Winter, netflix, xmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: You stay home to relax instead of shopping with Steve.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Burrito of Solitude

**Author's Note:**

> Pointless Xmas fluff that I thought was hilarious. You guys should see how it plays in my head, lol.

You like Christmas, but on your own terms.

Those terms did not include power shopping among the mindless hordes.

"I said I don't wanna go."

Steve was determined. "You haven't left the tower for four days," he whined. "Not even for our  
runs!"

You spread your super-sized blanket on the floor, then laid on it. As you carefully folded the   
edges around you, you huffed. "People suck, Steve. FACT. People enclosed in a small building with  
bargain sales suck more. DOUBLE FACT. I dealt with all the crap growing up when I had no choice.  
I'm now an adult with a choice and my choice is to stay the fuck home."

"Pleeeeease." Seeing a super soldier begging on his knees would otherwise be quite enjoyable, but  
for now, not so much.

Secured in your Burrito of Solitude, you asked, "Couch me, s'il vous plaît?" With a sigh, Steve  
lifted you in his arms and carried you to the nearest couch. He settled you in place with a good  
view of the large-screen tv. "Do this for me today and you can drag my ass tree shopping tomorrow.  
Deal?"

"Deal!" He bent down to kiss you. "I guess the bright side is I can buy your presents and not need  
to be secretive about it." He grinned as he walked away.

"Hey Friday, can you ask Clint to come here? Oh, and turn on Netflix Forensic Files, s'il vous   
plaît?"

"Oui, [Y/N]."

Clint strolled in, tossing holiday M&Ms in his mouth. "Clint's already here. Whatcha need, [Y/N]?"  
he asked as he plopped down in a chair.

"Would you unwrap and toss those Rochers at me? I'm in full burrito-mode."

"Gotcha, fam." He opened up the gift box Steve bought for you yesterday and spent time unwrapping   
all 24 chocolates. "How many times have you seen this?"

"Mmm, three I think."

The afternoon grew quiet, save for the occasional critique from you. Clint threw the candies in  
your mouth, never bothering to see if you caught them. You always did.


End file.
